Until recently, television viewers received and viewed television broadcasts without any opportunity to interact with the broadcaster of the television program or the organization associated with the television program content. Newly developed systems, typically referred to as “interactive television systems”, provide bi-directional communications between a viewer of a television program and, for example, the broadcaster or developer of the television program. Thus, interactive television systems allow a viewer to interact with the broadcaster or developer of the television program.
In an interactive television system, the television viewer interacts with the broadcaster by participating in polls, playing along with game shows, or requesting information from advertisers. Additionally, interactive television users can access news headlines, retrieve sports statistics, or chat with other sports fans or other viewers that share common interests. This interaction enhances the viewer's television viewing experience and allows the viewer to feel that they are actively participating in the television program rather than merely viewing the program.
A typical interactive television system uses a set-top box, or similar device, that receives television broadcasts and includes a modem that connects to a telephone line to allow transmission of data from the set-top box to the television broadcast source.
One type of interactive television system generates an indicator on the television screen which informs the viewer that an interactive mode is available for the program being displayed on the current channel. Using this system, the interactive mode cannot be activated unless the indicator is displayed on the television screen. If the viewer does not activate the interactive mode (for example, by pressing the appropriate button on a remote control device) within a particular time period, such as fifteen seconds, then the indicator is removed from the television screen. If the viewer later decides that they want to activate the interactive mode, the viewer is required to change to another channel and change back to the original channel to re-display the interactive mode indicator. Once the indicator is displayed, the interactive mode can be activated by the viewer.
This type of interactive television system also requires a viewer to re-activate an interactive mode each time the viewer changes channels. For example, if the viewer has activated the interactive mode for a particular television channel, changes channels, and returns to the original channel (which was previously in interactive mode), the viewer is required to re-activate the interactive mode for that channel. Thus, the system does not maintain an interactive mode status for the television channels. This repeated activation of the interactive mode is tedious for viewers that change channels frequently.
Disclosed herein is an interactive television system that addresses the shortcomings discussed above by allowing the user to activate an interactive mode regardless of whether a particular indicator is displayed on the television screen. Additionally, the interactive television system maintains the interactive mode associated with each channel.